Factual Fires
by Chibi-Chico14
Summary: Violet, Klaus and Sunny are now on the verge of finding out what has happened to the final V.F.D members and are trying to figure out why and how these latest fires are occuring. With the help of some old friends can they find out what they want?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If you have ever lost a love one to an ambition, another person or just for another odd reason, than you would know that you can't easily forget of all those good things you and this person did while you were together. In my case, losing loved ones such as my friend Lisa Kim, whom had moved from the school we were at, to another school in another place in the country. My Sister, Penelope left my family, in chase of the career she wanted as a Basketball player, so she left for her scholarship. And Lastly, there was and old friend named Lisa Kwak, whom had parted ways with me when I had gave her phone number to a friend of mine. You might be thinking, what the does this have to do with the story about the Baudelaires, well let me type it out to you.

The three Baudelaires: Violet, Klaus and Sunny have lost their parents in a horrific fire, they had lost the Quagmire twins in the city of V.F.D, lost many guardians who had fallen into the very hands of the causer of this all, Count Olaf and they had just lost the will to go on. As Violet, Klaus and Sunny sat and looked at the _Grim Grotto, _they looked at each other and just thought of all the good and bad times they had spent with their parents, guardians, and their friends. Normally one would just think it over and forget it straight away. But, the Baudelaires mourn for the lost of the parents, grieved for the lost of their guardians and cried for the loss of their friends.

"Why is all of these unfortunate events happening to us?" asked Klaus.

"I have no idea," Violet said, "It might have to do with V.F.D!"

"Olaf?" cried Sunny which meant something along the lines of "Maybe its because of Count Olaf?"

"Who knows!" Violet answered " But it might not have to with Count Olaf, I always thought that it was about the vast fortune that our parents left us."

Klaus looked at his sister thoughtfully. "You're right. Ever since our parents died and left us money, Count Olaf has been chasing us everywhere! But the good thing is, we don't have to wait long to get the fortune away from Olaf's clutches." grinned Klaus bitterly.

Violet smiled weakly at her thirteen year old brother. It was true, the Baudelaires did not have to wait long to get the fortune now because, Violet, the oldest of the Baudelaires--and the one who would inherit the fortune for them when she was 16--had turned 15 just recently. "At least that is one thing in our lives that's fortunate!"

As the Baudelaires were still on the run from the police, they knew that they had to last out till Violets 16th birthday, but until then… they have to be on the lookout for the authorities and Count Olaf.

"Well…" Klaus said, "We better start moving from here, before the authorities catch up with us!"

"Where?" asked Sunny which meant "But, where should we go?"

"I don't know…" answered Violet honestly.

"There has to be a place we can hide or a place we can stay!" exclaimed Klaus, frustration heard in his words.

"But where?" asked Sunny.

Violet picked up her little sister, who had now grown out of babyhood and gave her a kiss as tears formed in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll find a place." whispered Violet.

"Promise?" mumbled Sunny, looking up at her older sister.

Giving her a watery smile, Violet placed Sunny down. "I promise."

Klaus smiled as he watched the scene before his eyes. He walked up to the two and smiled encouragingly at Sunny. "Violet's right. We will find some place to hide."

"Come." said Sunny which meant something like "Follow me." or "Let's go to the library." it was hard to tell now that Sunny was no longer an infant.

They turned and headed for the burnt down _Anwhistle Library _which filled the children with memories of their Aunt Josephine who had a library of her own, filled with grammar books. They stopped at the scene and just had a moment of silence for their Aunt.

"If only," Klaus began sadly, "we had known about this place earlier, than we could have found out about our situation."

"Let's search for anything leftover here." ordered Violet.

Under the rubble they searched for clues, hints, and even files that had survived the fire. Violet found a pile of papers that were the _Daily Punctilio_, Sunny found half a book on _How to keep your Grammar intact_- which almost made the youngster puke. But, it was Klaus' discovery that was the most helpful.

As you probably would have known that Klaus has a very interesting Idiosyncrasy which here means "A strange habit that one has" In the case of Klaus it is the habit of focussing on one thing and blocking the rest of his surrounding environment. As Violet and Sunny yelled at Klaus to listen to what they had found, they instantly knew that he was tapping into his very own Idiosyncrasy.

"Klaus! Klaus!" Violet yelled, "Come and see what we found." At that instance, Sunny crawled towards Klaus' leg and if you have already guessed it then you should just skim down to the next most important thing in the story. Sunny opened her mouth and with one tooth she bit his leg.

"Ouch!" Klaus shouted.

"Thanks, Sunny!" grinned Violet.

"Oki Dookie." said Sunny which meant something like "No problems."

"So what did you find out?" questioned Violet.

"Find out what?" questioned Klaus also.

Pointing silently, Klaus looked in the direction of where his older sister was pointing to and saw a burnt file.

"What does it say?" asked Violet as she and Sunny gathered around their brother Klaus, who was now dusting off the burnt file he had just picked up.

Shaking his head Klaus sighed. "I'm not sure. I can't really read it. The fire burnt off the first part of the title, see? All it says now is _ony, cket_." explained Klaus.

"What do you think that means?" questioned Violet.

"I'm not sure. What should we do?" asked Klaus.

"Open file!" shouted Sunny, because as you know, it is the most obvious thing to do.

"You're right Sunny." agreed Klaus. But just as he was about to open it someone else entered the room.

"What are you doing?" asked the newcomer.

The Baudelaires turned around, and Klaus swiftly hid the file behind his back just in case it was not a friend of theirs.But to their relief, it was only Fiona, who was a friend they had made when they hopped on board the _Queequeg_, and soon after they met her they found out that she was a mycologist. Now a mycologist as you may know is someone who studies fungi, so you can imagine how helpful Fiona was in the Gorganiaus (Note: Langa find the proper spelling! It's not Gorganian) Grotto.

Fiona's stepfather was the captain of the ship, a funny man who talked very fast and was a part of the V.F.D until Olaf had gotten rid of him. And as the Baudelaires remembered this as they looked at Fiona's sad face, they did not want to lie to her.

"We were looking around for information. And we found this file." said Klaus as he pulled out the burnt remains of a file. "Want to read it with us?"

Fiona's eyes went wide. "We're going to die if we read that file." she murmured.

"What?" muttered Sunny. "Why?"

Violet gasped. Klaus's eyes grew wide. Sunny's jaw dropped.

Small mushrooms began to shoot out of the library's sandy ground.

"The mycelium is waxing…" mumbled Fiona. "We have to get out…and quickly!"

Turning towards the exit, Fiona and the three Baudelaires began to run as fast as they could, Fiona in front, Sunny next, then Violet and lastly Klaus. As Klaus ran after Fiona and his sisters, he tripped and while in the air his glasses slipped off and I'm sure you know what happened next.

It is something that I dread to even write down to add to the poor Baudelaires' misfortune. And I'm sorry but what happened next, I can never change, even as I type down the part where Klaus crawled around, searching for his glasses and suddenly--touched a mushroom.

He screamed, and in his panic--and I wish with all my might that the next thing did not happen because it truly pains me to write this for all I want is a happy ending for the Baudelaires as the rest of you may want as well but--the file slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor, where the mushrooms greeted it, and buried it quickly underneath them. And not one bit of the file could be seen as more and more mushrooms, covered the area where it lay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Klaus! Klaus! Where are you?" cried Fiona as mushrooms began to cover the floor of the exit.

"Klaus! Klaus? W-what are you doing?" asked Violet as she stared at her brother in shock.

Fiona gasped. "The mushroom…he must of…"

"Who cares about that!" Klaus shouted, sounding braver than he actually felt. He squinted at the floor and began the search for the file he had dropped.

"Klaus! We have to go! The exit is closing up with mushrooms!" screamed Violet.

"We can't…I can't…the file…" mumbled Klaus as his vision began to blur.

"Get him! We have to take him to the hospital! He touched a mushroom and he only has…a…few hours to…to…" Fiona's voice trailed off.

Violet gulped. She understood what Fiona couldn't bring herself to say. Turning to her crawling brother, Violet raced to him and grabbed one of his arms. "Klaus? Come on, let's go. We can still make it if we go now Klaus, and you will li…"

"…I can't…I…dropped…it…" Klaus coughed, each word struggling to come out of his mouth.

"Dropped what?" questioned Violet.

"Glasses…file…" Klaus managed to say.

"It's too late for the file!" Fiona cried, "We need to get you to a doctor!"

"Glasses." Sunny said which meant something along the lines "I'll get your glasses!"

Fiona grabbed Klaus's other arm and together both she and Violet began to drag the middle Baudelaire to the exit, and at the same time were trying to dodge the mushrooms.

"We need the…file…" Klaus whispered, his eyes closed and his head rolling.

"It'll be all right…Klaus, it'll be alright…" whispered Violet, tears forming in her eyes for the second time.

"P…r…o…m…i…s..e…?"

"I…I…promise Klaus…" Violet vowed. "It'll be alright…"

But I am sorry to say, that it would not be alright, and that it never would be. I wish I could go back and warn the four of the mushrooms blocking the exit, but I can not. For no one can ever go back in time and change the terrible things that happened to the four of them.

And no one noticed anything except for the youngest. "Waxing!"

If you have ever had that weird experience when you can't get the words out of your mouth, then you would know that it is very hard to get a message out to someone. This has a phrase to it which is "Lost for words". I've had a bad experience with trying to get the words out to someone and find that the wrong message come out instead of the right one. For example, I was talking to a girl when suddenly she said to let her have it, and then I was so shocked that I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. And it still troubles me today, that I am shocked for words, when ever she begs me to kiss her on the lips.

To the Baudelaire children, it wasn't because someone had sounded so desperate for love that they asked you to kiss them! It was because the children had to find a way to heal Klaus from the poison in a few hours before he left to that happy place in the sky.

"We've got to find a doctor!" Fiona spoke much braver than she felt "Why don't we head for Heimlich Hospital?"

"No!" Violet said "We won't get there in time!"

"Mushy!" Sunny cried which meant around the lines of "Note to self: Don't ever touch evil looking mushrooms" or "Damn Mushrooms"

As the girls looked for a place to lay Klaus down, they were blown away of the possibilities of if Klaus didn't get attention quickly, then what might happen to him? But it brings joy to me to write that the attention Klaus needed me was there all along. They didn't need to rush him to a hospital. The girls found a abandon shelter which they stopped and laid Klaus on the tree leaves they found outside.

"We need to find an antidote for this poison" Violet said "We can't take him to a doctor"

"Violet…" Fiona turned and said "Do you know what colour the mushrooms were"

"Um…"

"Yellow!" Sunny yelled

"And red" added Violet

As time wined down, and Klaus had not much time. According to my research the mushroom was common in the time of the Baudelaires. And which also meant a common antidote. Fiona closed her eyes and thought of all those books and studies that she had read about and was trying very hard to think of what the mushroom was called and then it hit her.

"uh-oh" Fiona said

If you have guessed what Fiona has figured out than all I can say is that you should close this chapter and await for my next chapter. For what Fiona finds out is very sad indeed. As Fiona try to look up the two Baudelaire girls and try to break it to them she suddenly she couldn't get the words which has a phrase which is "lost for words"

The Baudelaire sisters looked at her and started to get a feeling that there was going to be a twist in the road of finding the antidote.

Fiona gathered her courage and looked the sisters in the eye and said

"it's I…M…P…O…S…S…I…B…L…E!" she managed to get out

"what do you mean _Impossible_?" Violet questioned

"The ingredients for the antidote are found…" and then Fiona's voice trailed off.

Fiona grabbed her bag and got a paper and pen and then wrote out one sentence.

If only I could turn back time and go to the Baudelaires hand them a bottle which contain the antidote inside. Because the what Fiona wrote down tears me heart into millions of tiny pieces.

As Fiona put the pen down and showed the Baudelaire girls where the ingredients were, they became "_Lost for words_". On the paper was written this message,

****

INSIDE THE MUSHROOMS!

"It doesn't matter…" Violet said "We can still…"

"I'm… sorry!" Klaus muttered. He struggled to get the words out, but in the end he got only one word out "Goodbye…"

To this, the girls were (as I quoted) "_Lost for words " _for none of them knew how they could get the antidote from the mushroom and at the same time try and keep Klaus alive. And as Fiona looked on and kept an eye on Klaus, Violet was already tying her hair with a ribbon, to keep the hair out of her eyes. Violet would only do this, when she put the gears and levers of her inventing brain into action.

She looked down and around her surroundings and could only find the bag and some log poking stick in the shelter.

"Fiona, can I borrow your bag?" Violet asked

"Sure…" Fiona said and handed her bag.

Violet got onto her knees and started to pick up the log pokers and put them into the bag. While this was happening, Fiona and Sunny were sitting beside the mattress they had made for Klaus to lie on.

"Klaus?" Sunny whispered

"Klaus, don't worry!" Fiona whispered. She started to form tears in her eyes "I can't lose you! Please hurry Violet"

"F…I…O…N…A…" Klaus stuttered. He grabbed the pad and pen off Sunny and wrote a few lines really messily…

"_If I don't make, I want to let you know I love…_" and then he dropped the pad and blacked out


End file.
